


Raindrop Cake

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Hanzo likes you and he's trying to find the best way to show off...





	Raindrop Cake

You weren’t much of a cook but you loved some of the creations Ana created in the kitchen. Ana’s experience and perfectionism ensured that beautiful desserts left the kitchen at least once a week and you were so thankful because not only were the treats delicious but they were absolute works of art.

You had mentioned to Ana how much you admired her beautiful foods and she would beam with absolute pride.

“Nothing beats a mother’s cooking, surely you know that dear,” she said with a wink.

Genji walked into the kitchen and overheard your conversation with Ana. You mentioned a Japanese dessert called a raindrop cake that you had always wanted to try one because they looked absolutely beautiful. You found a picture of one and showed it to Ana and she said it looked really pretty, but too difficult for her to make.

This news saddened you slightly but Genji interrupted, “sorry Y/N. I could not help but overhear that you’re after a raindrop cake.” You nodded.

“Well, yes this is a Japanese dessert and while he is quite unassuming, my brother is quite the culinary craftsman.”

“Really? Do you really think he’d make one?” You asked, hopeful.

“Yes, certainly.” And with that, you thanked the cyborg ninja and made your leave. You didn’t want anyone to see how embarrassingly excited you were.

—–

“What do you mean you told them I could make a raindrop cake? Are you out of your mind, Genji? I attempted to make one when we were young and I failed. Miserably.”

“Brother, it’s fine. You are always telling me how the only way to get decent at anything is to-”

“Practice. Yes, I know,” Hanzo finished Genji’s sentence. “I swear Genji-”

“Brother you have been hopelessly wishing that Y/N will notice you and I’m sorry, but it’s quite sad to watch. You need to show them through actions how much you care.”

“Alright, Genji. I suppose you want me to thank you for this quest you have bequeathed me.”

“Yes.”

“Keep dreaming, brother,” and with that, Hanzo took his leave, eager to perfect the art of the raindrop cake.

After hours of trying to get the shape, the texture, the flavour, the blossom in the middle, all of it right; it was finally ready to be presented to you.

Hanzo sent you a text message asking you to meet him in the kitchen.

5 minutes later you entered, keen to see what he wanted.

“Y/N, thank you for coming. I heard that you had always wanted to try a raindrop cake. I have made you this cake. I sincerely hope you like it.”

You looked at the plate Hanzo held in his hand. The cake looked better than it did in the photos you showed Ana. The light bounced off it just right, making it look deliciously shiny. The blossom suspended in the middle looked as if it were frozen in time. Hanzo had also made a matcha syrup to eat it with.

He went to a lot of effort for you. You didn’t quite know how to thank him for this kind gesture.

“Thank you, Hanzo,” you blushed. “Will you share this cake with me?” You asked.

“Of course.”

You sat on opposite each other at a small table and you took the spoon and as much as you didn’t want to ruin the beautiful cake, you sunk the spoon in and made sure you got some syrup on there too. Hanzo watched earnestly as you took the first bite. The cake just melted in your mouth and the texture of the cake mixed with the syrup was better than you had ever expected.

“Is it good?” Hanzo asked, nervousness traced in his voice.

“It’s amazing,” you said, sliding the spoon in again. This time you raised the spoon to Hanzo’s mouth and fed him a bite. His eyes flicked to yours and he took the cake into his mouth and you watched as his expression mirrored yours.

“You know, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a while. Thank you, Hanzo,” you said as the two of you turn turns feeding other bites of the cake.

“It was my absolute pleasure,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

You couldn’t think of a way to express your gratitude to him for what he had done for you. You leaned across the table and gave him a light kiss and thanked him for the cake.

“If this is the thank you I will receive for making you cakes, then I will make you one hundred cakes everyday,” he responded as he gave you another kiss.


End file.
